1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle roof with at least one cover part, which is adjustable between a closed position, in which the cover part closes a roof opening and is at least approximately flush with the contour of the stationary roof panel, and an open position, in which the least one cover part is brought into a position rising obliquely toward the rear by swinging around an axis of rotation lying near its front edge and is moved toward the rear with reference to the closed position. In particular, where the at least one cover part is guided, by guide elements at its front end, in a longitudinally extending guideway that runs parallel to stationary parts of the roof bordering the roof opening at each side thereof.